User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/BEHIND THE SCENES! A new look at the Blogs series.
Andie: I still can't believe my camera recorded 3 NIGHTS worth of footage. >.> Oogie: I'm amazed you got that whole incident on footage. Jack: -_-" Andie: Let's get this show on the road! GIR: I LIKE ROADS Andie: *turns on camera* Alright guys, let's get going on the questions. Oogie: What nightmares were posted this time? >.> Andie: I actually agree, Oogie, because loljoe posted questions. <.< (Author's Note: Actual Questions asked and who asked them was changed for LOLz.) Oogie: What's your issue wi- Andie: Do you want me to tell GIR you're a pinata again? Anyway, here's what Joe... Oogie,remember that bet on Joe we made a week ago? Oogie: What about it? Andie: I was right. Jack: Wait, what was the bet? Oogie: ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE SERIOUSLY ASKED IF SALLY CUTS HERSELF!?! Sally: I- Jack: SALLY DOESN'T CUT HERSELF! WHY IS HE EVEN ASKING A QUESTION LIKE THAT!?! Andie: You don't have to get defensive for your girlfriend, Jack, you shouldn't let anything Joe asks get to you. >.< Jack: Um... Sally's not my girlfriend, we're just friends... Andie: Friends with benefits. *cough cough* Oogie: XD *ROFLcopter* Jack: What? Andie: NOTHING! Alright, here are his questions... gir: what is your recp for bacon soap oogie: eat andie zim: assit oogie in killing andie sally: do you cut yourself jack: what is your favorite thing when it comes to sally (Author's Note: All spelling errors and bad grammmar were on purpose to make it look more like Joe) GIR: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! Dib: What is a R-E-C-P? Andie: Um... OH! Recipe! Dib: >.> Oogie: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS! Zim: ZIM ASSISTS NO ONE! Sally: I don't cut myself, Joe, I'm a ragdoll who was stitched together by Dr. Finkelstein. >.> Jack: My favorite thing about Sally... I'd have to say how she likes me for who I am, and not because I am the Pumpkin King or "the scariest guy around" or something like that. Andie: AW! THAT IS SO SWEET! 83 Oogie: THAT'S your answer? I would have said- OWCH! Andie: *smacks Oogie with clipboard* PG! Sally: -_- Andie: Well, alright that's all the questions! See ya next time guys! ... *sighs with relief* Oogie: Is the camera off now? Andie: Yes, I turned it off. (Author's Note: Andie only thought she turned it off. It is actually still filming, and continues to through the power outage that trapped the 7 inside the building.) Jack: Good. Andie: What's wrong with the questions guys? Oogie: A lot of things. Dib: I have to agree with Oogie. Andie: That's a first. >.> Oogie: Let's make another first that would finally leave us alone. Andie: *lights Oogie's arm on fire with a lighter* Oogie: GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Andie: HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! GIR: YOU'RE ON FIRE! Oogie: NO DIP, TRASH CAN HEAD! *beating out the fire* Dib: Andie, what was that for? Andie: What? I'm a pyro. Dib: >.> *the power goes out, leaving everyone in the dark* Andie: ... Lovely. ---- Oogie: I'm still mad at you for lighting my arm on fire. Jack: Ya know, we can just stop watching it now. Andie: DID YOU TALK TO THE WEASEL?!? Jack: What? Andie: Sorry, I was watching Charlie the Unicorn earlier. Later guys! Category:Blog posts